


we did something a little dangerous

by eunhathighs (dadbyul)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 필수연애교양 | Necessary Dating Education | Dating Class (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: Eunsol and Juwon get frisky over the phone.





	we did something a little dangerous

“And while we were playing the basketball game, she had her hands on my waist the whole time~” Eunsol gushed, ending with a little squeal, kicking her legs in the air.

Jiyoung chuckled, listening intently to Eunsol recall her date with Juwon at the arcade. She had never expected the boy-crazy Han Eunsol to have her first real relationship with a girl, but considering her past with Surok, it was quite an improvement from that experience. She and Yunsoo had gone on a couple double dates with the two girls, and Juwon was always kind and considerate of Eunsol, making sure she was alright and that she was having a good time with whatever they were doing. 

“You might not expect it, but she’s really good at games. She got a super high score in darts and got me this!”

Eunsol pulled from a large plastic bag a gigantic Pikachu stuffed animal, holding it close to her chest.

Jiyoung smiled. “That’s so cute. I’m really happy for you, Eunsol. But it’s really late...I’m going to bed.”

The girl rolled over, pulling the covers up over her. “G’night, Eunsol.”

“G’night, Jiyoung-ah~”

Eunsol rolled over onto her back, staring at her phone. She scrolled through the many pictures she now had of Juwon doing various things: playing at the arcade, drinking coffee, studying. Something that she found out about the girl soon into their relationship was that she had reading glasses she wore while she was studying.

_ “Ugh, I look so ugly in these, why do you want to take a picture?” _

_ “You don’t! You look like a sexy young teacher everyone falls for~” Eunsol giggled. _

_ “Well, if I was your teacher, I’d still tell you to get to studying instead of taking pictures of me,” Juwon joked, giving the girl a peck on her forehead, brushing away her bangs. _

Eunsol sighed, turning her head towards her roommate. “Jiyoung-ah...are you still awake?”

A soft snore came from the other side of the room.

“Hm...guess not.”

Eunsol went to her phone contacts, scrolling right to Juwon’s, which was “Juwonnie” surrounded by heart emojis. The dial tone went on for a few seconds before she heard a small groan.

“Hm? Hello?”

“Hi, Juwonnie~” Eunsol whispered, conscious of Jiyoung sleeping.

Juwon softly chuckled. “Hi, baby. What are you doing up this late?”

“I just can’t sleep. Jiyoung fell asleep, and I kept thinking about our date today…it was really fun.”

“I had a lot of fun with you too. To be honest, I can’t sleep either.”

Eunsol furrowed her brow. “Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“I have a presentation tomorrow for my Communications 2 class. It’s a group project, but I feel like I’m the only one doing work.”

“Ah, that’s so frustrating! I’m sorry, baby.”

“I think I have the parts I need done. I sent a message to my partners, so hopefully they can proofread it before tomorrow...”

Eunsol kept listening to Juwon talk about her day, her husky, sleepy voice almost making it hard to focus on what she was saying. She wondered how she might sound saying  _ other  _ things. Her restless mind started to wander, thoughts of Juwon swirling around in her mind...things that maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about. 

“And...Eunsol-ah?”

“H-huh?” Eunsol said, her voice slightly higher than she was expecting.

“Did you fall asleep for a minute there?” Juwon laughed.

“Ah, n-no I just...um…”

“You what?”

Eunsol blushed. “C-can I tell you something? Promise you won’t think it’s weird.”

“Alright then. Go ahead.”

“I...u-um...to be honest...I-I was thinking some dirty things about you just now.”

Juwon’s face flushed, feeling her own skin start to heat up. “Go on.”

Eunsol’s eyes widened. “You want me to tell you more?”

“Mm-hm.”

“O-okay...well, I was imagining that you’re in bed with me, and you’re hugging me from behind.”

Eunsol’s hand started to slide down her own leg. “And...your hand starts to go down between my thighs and you...st-start touching me over my pants.”

Eunsol did exactly as she described, rubbing two fingers slowly over her pajama pants, getting a little bit of friction, but not as much as she wanted. She sighed unexpectedly, and Juwon heard it, her ears pricking up and the simple sound of Eunsol moaning making her start to throb between her legs. Never in her life had she even gotten close to phone sex before, but if it was going to be with anyone, Juwon was glad that it was with Eunsol, because the girl was unexpectedly sexy even from her voice alone.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Juwon asked, her voice lowering.

“Y-yes…”

“Well...if I was with you, I’d be telling you to stay quiet, so nobody hears us.”

“I-If I didn’t keep quiet...would you keep teasing me like this?” Eunsol asked, bucking into her hand, still rubbing herself over her clothes.

Juwon chuckled. “Of course. But I think it’s okay now. I…”

The older girl thought of her next words carefully. “I’d put my hand down your pants and your panties...a-and I’d slide my fingers between your pussy lips.”

Juwon nearly broke character for a moment, shocking herself with how filthy the things she was saying were. She also knew that Eunsol’s roommate was sleeping in the bed right next to hers, and the thrill of them possibly getting caught was getting Juwon more excited than she could’ve ever imagined.

Eunsol undid the tie on her pajamas, her hand down her panties as she slipped her fingers through wetness, rubbing gentle circles over her clit. “A-And...wh-what would you do...after that?”

Juwon’s shaky hand made its way into her panties, giving her own clit some well-deserved attention as well, groaning. “I’d ask you if you wanted my fingers inside you.”

Eunsol let out a shaky gasp. “Yes, please.”

“I’d put two of them inside you then. And I’d s-slowly fuck you, going in and out…”

Juwon pushed two of her fingers inside herself, knowing Eunsol was doing the same, her soft walls tightening already around them, sopping wet. “Oh G-god…”

“J-Juwon-unnie…” Eunsol moaned. “I’m so, so wet…”

“F-fuck...me too…” Juwon panted. Eunsol was loud enough that Juwon was sure that Jiyoung was probably awake by now, but she wanted to come, she wanted  _ Eunsol _ to come, so badly that it barely crossed her mind.

“You’re not very g-good...at being quiet…” Juwon said breathily.

“I-I...I can’t help it...you’re so  _ good _ ...I want you so badly…”

“God, you’re so cute. I really wish I was with you right now,” Juwon mumbled.

Eunsol’s fingers pumped inside herself so quickly that she could hear it, needing them so badly to be Juwon’s, pretty and slender. She started to curl her fingers up towards the walls of her pussy, feeling the sudden jolts of pleasure sending her closer and closer to her orgasm.

“J-Juwon-unnie, I’m...I’m about to come…”

Juwon’s entire body shuddered at the thought of Eunsol coming, feeling herself close as well. “Go ahead and come for me.”

Eunsol’s back arched, her body twitching, a long, desperate whine escaping her lips, gushing wetness right through her underwear. Juwon gave one more hard push and gasped, slowly turning into a strangled moan, her eyes glazing over and her head spinning from the raw pleasure.

She took a few shallow breaths. “W-wow.”

“S-same here…” Eunsol said, chuckling. “I l-love you, unnie.”

Juwon’s heart drummed in her chest. “Y-you too. So much.”

Eunsol paused for a second, hearing some shifting from Jiyoung. “I have to go to bed. G’night, baby.”

Juwon sighed. “Good night, Eunsol.”

After Eunsol hung up, Jiyoung rolled over, eyes barely open from fatigue. “Were you on the phone with Juwon-unnie?”

Eunsol nodded. “Yeah...we were just talking.”

“Alright, just remember we have class tomorrow, you need your rest.”

“Y-yeah! You’re so right!” Eunsol giggled.

Jiyoung just squinted suspiciously, didn’t say anything for a moment, then nodded, rolling back over to sleep.

“P-phew. That was a close one.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what, you think that i wasn't going to write something for these two? yeah...juwon unnie is sexy and juwon and eunsol bi. that is all, thank you for reading.


End file.
